Youngest Greaser
by sunkissedchris
Summary: What if Bob wasn't the one stabbed? Who was it and what happened to everyone? Will everything be okay afterwards, will relationships weaken or strengthen?
1. Can this night get any worse?

* I do not own the Outsiders

What if Bob wasn't the one stabbed, what if it was.....

(PPOV)

Coughing and sputtering on the ground, blinking black spots out of my vision, I looked over to where my attackers were.

Horror and fear gripped me like a vise as I saw what lay in front of me, apparently I wasn't as entertaining to the drunk bastards as Johnny. I saw Bob walking/stumbling towards Johnny, Johnny's blade held out. The other Socs laughed at Johnny's wide eyed, panic expression.

_Oh shit._

Just as Bob took his first swipe at Johnny I lunged.

"Bob! Watch the other kid." I don't know who yelled it, but it was slurred in with a mix of profanities. Bob whirled around to look and jabbed the blade out wildly towards me. I was already weak from my near drowning minutes ago.

I felt cool steal break my flesh. I distantly heard someone scream and with a jolt I realized that it was my voice I heard. I dropped to the ground and looked towards my side where I saw a black handle with a wet substace on it.

I felt oddly detached as I looked at the switch lodged into my side, somewhere in my rib cage. Pain brought me back to my senses and I groaned. I watched as the Socs fled to their car.

"Johnny? Where are you?" I rasped.

"Ponyboy?" His face appeared above me. "I'm so sorry Pony, but this is going to hurt." I looked at him in confusion, it already hurt. He yanked on the switch and it dislodged. I was now somewhere between swearing and crying.

"Johnny, I'm scared. I want my brothers." I sobbed. "It hurts like hell."

"I know Ponyboy. Don't worry your going to be okay. I needa go get your brothers, we gotta get you to the hospital. Just please try to stay awake, can you do that for me Pone?" Johnny took off his jacket then his shirt. He pressed his rolled up shirt against the wound and lay the jacket over me. I moaned.

"Just hurray. Go." I didn't wanna be left alone here of all places, but I had enough sense that if he didn't go get help, I was going to be deeper in shit than I already was.

_Can this night get any worse?_


	2. God, please let him be okay

*I don't own the Outsiders.

(JPOV)

...........................................................................................................................................................

Wind whipped through my greased hair as I ran. I might not be the fastest runner but I made it to the Curtis House in record time. I flew through the door breathing hard.

"Johnny?" Soda and Darry were starring at me in bewilderment. "What's the matter, Johnnycakes?" Soda asked in a soft voice, stepping closer, trying to calm me down.

"You gotta call 911," I gasped out. "Socs attacked me and Ponyboy, he's in the park hurt, hurt real bad."

Horror washed through their expressions. Darry grabbed the telephone roughly and dialed 911 telling them to send an ambulance as quick as possible to the park.

As he talked to the operator, I turned to Soda. "Come on lets go, I left him there alone and he was asking for you and Darry." Without a word he took off out the door, I followed. Darry was soon right behind me.

From the dim light of the street lamp I could see a bundle lying too still on the ground.

_Ponyboy_

Bile turned in my stomach, but I swallowed. Everything was catching up to me. This is bad, I thought to myself. I was never one for praying. Sure I went to church a few times with the Curtis family and a few times with Ponyboy after his parents died, but I was to the point where I wanted to drop to my knees and pray.

Soda already reached Pony, I watched as he knelt down next his little brother. Me and Darry came to their side. Pony groaned, Soda was murmuring softly that it was going to be okay and that the pain would be gone soon.

With disgust I realized my t-shirt was completely soaked through with blood. Soda, who never had a care in the world looked so worried and concerned. That was almost harder to see than Pony laying there sallow, breathing slightly labored.

I glanced at Darry's face, and I had thought looking at Soda's expression was hard. Darry looked closer to crying now than he did when his parents died. His expression for once was easy to read, instead of the ice I was used to seeing. He looked panicked, guilty, worried, and I knew if he spoke he would end up breaking down.

_God, please let him be okay._

Sirens rang close, I watched with tears running down my face silently as they loaded the youngest greaser into the back of the ambulance. Soda and Darry both jumping in the back with him. Before they left, Darry turned towards me. He placed a warm, calloused hand on my bare shoulder. I'm not sure if he spoke so softly because he was holding back tears or because I looked so scared. "Johnny, its gonna be all right, you go get a shirt and jacket from my house its too cold to be out here without 'em. You and the guys can come by later or I'll call the house and let you know what's going on. Okay?"

"Yea, I'll get the gang and we'll be down. You know we'll all be down there soon. Plus Steve and Two-Bit can help distract Soda while we wait. I'm so sorry, Darry. It happened so fast." I knew I looked pretty pathetic as I met his concerned eyes.

"Johnny, you listen to me," he placed both hands on my shoulder forcing me to look him in the eyes. Firmly he told me, "This is not your fault. Don't feel guilty and don't worry, you hear me?"

"I hear ya," I said softly, glancing down at my feet. Darry began walking away and I called, "Remember it ain't your fault either."

I turned and half ran back to the Curtis House. I was trying not to think about what I just saw. It's a nightmare I'll wake up soon. I continued thinking this even as I made the phone calls, alerting the gang to tonight's events.

I grabbed an old jacket of Soda's and left for Buck's.

My best buddy is in the hospital and the gang, especially his brothers, are worried sick. With a shock I realized how mad I was. I was probably livid (a word Pony taught me). Damn it Dally you better be there.

_God forbid Buck or someone answers the telephone._


	3. You may die right here

*I don't own the Outsiders...

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. I'm only 15 and read the Outsiders for the first time in seventh grade (though I've read it many more times). I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I'm trying.

Enjoy, Sunkissedchris.

(PPOV)

...........................................................................................................................................................

I desperately tried to focus all my attention on the clear starry night above me.

I was scared. I hadn't ever been scared for my life before, but I was now. Despite my foggy state, I knew I was in deep. A small voice back in my head kept whispering, _if they don't hurry, you may die right here._

I was scared when my parents died. I was scared the State would send me away from my brothers, from the gang, from everything I knew and love, my life. Well what was left of it anyway. But laying here I was scared for my life, that was new and different in the worse way possible.

_You may die right here_, the annoying voice whispered.

"Shut up, I'm not going to die." Great now I'm talking to myself and no one is here.

I was freezing, if I didn't get pneumonia it'd be a miracle. I also knew that I wasn't only cold due to the weather and water but from blood loss. My vision was fuzzy and I was getting more and more tired.

_You promised Johnny you'd stay awake and damn it you are going to._

I looked at Johnny's t-shirt pressed to my side. I watched as my blood seeped into the shirt, much too quickly, I thought. Lastly, the pain, I didn't know a stab wound could hurt like this. Johnny pulling the switch out was horrible, nearly pressing me to my limit. The wound now pulsed white lightening throbs.

Darry hit me. I still couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. It almost seemed like a dream now, maybe this is just apart of my imagination, I'll wake up and Soda's arm will be thrown around me and I'll be sweating 'cos it's almost Summer, and it's getting warm out again.

Darry hit me, but I know he wouldn't have wanted this to happen. Don't think about this now, too hard and too much to think about.

I glanced at the clear night above me once more. At least... its not raining. Everything around me had lost focus. I tried to blink it away. Well maybe I could just shut my eyes for a little while. I'm not suppose to do that though, but I couldn't remember why.

Warm hands gently pulled me up and I felt warm wrap and curl around me, like steam whirling around your face when you open a hot bowl of food. I shivered violently. I could hear voices and sirens.

I vaguely realized the voice closest to me was Sodapop. I couldn't tell what he was saying but it was comforting to know he was here. The other two voices hummed around me, but I couldn't really focus on 'em enough to know who they belonged to.

Someone pressed on my side and I groaned loudly, the pain and sound of my own voice almost bringing me out of my semi-conscious state but not quite.

The sirens were closer now and all voices and activity around me were washed into a gentle hum.

My last bit of sense dropped, as I fell into darkness.


	4. Man this is too much for one night

*I don't own the Outsiders.

I tried to write more for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

-Sunkissedchris

(SPOV)

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I cradled my little brother in my arms. Jesus he is freezing. Inside I was having a full blown panic attack, something I'm not very use to. On the outside I tried to keep myself composed, I could tell Ponyboy was still sorta conscious.

"Shh you're gonna be just fine, Pony. I know it hurts honey but the pain will be gone soon. Please just hang on, all right?" I murmured real gently, but all I felt was concern for my baby brother.

I looked at what use to be Johnny's plain black t-shirt. I'd seen him in the faded shirt earlier, it was now soaked completely through with blood. I felt sick and my insides started to twist all up.

He's worse than Johnny had been when he got jumped. At least he was able to tell us what had happened, Ponyboy might not even be able to hear me right now for all I know.

Who the _fuck_ would do this to a barley fourteen year old kid?! Who would do this to my baby brother? This is the worst mistake they ever made, I'll make sure they regret it. The red hot anger and adrenaline was welcomed compared to the panic and helplessness I was feeling a second ago.

Pony's complection was white as a ghost, the only real color was the bright red on his hands from gripping his side. I pressed Johnny's shirt against and wound and Pony moaned and a stream of fresh tears followed the tracks of previous tears.

"Shh, Pony."

Darry and Johnny were telling him stuff too but I didn't pay any attention to 'em.

Red and blue washed everything out as the ambulance and police cars finally pulled up.

"I need you, Ponyboy." I whispered, choking back sobs that threatened to overtake me.

_Man this is too much for one night._

............................................................................................................................................................

(DPOV A/N R.I.P. Patrick Swayze we'll miss you and your wonderful talents.)

_What have I done?_

I am the world's largest hypocrite. I yell at Pony for not thinking, yet look what I've done. I hit him. I really did, I felt sick to my stomach. I promise to take care of him and Soda yet all I do is mess it all up.

Me and Pony haven't been the same since Mom and Dad passed. It was hard to loose 'em, a wrecking ball right to my heart. That day still flashes behind my eyes every time I close them.

Flashback

_The sharp knocks at the screen door caught all our attention. The future was looking bright, fresh out of highschool I had everything laid out in front of me._

_The gang all turned towards the knock in confusion, nobody knocks on our door, we all yell and walk in, even our neighbors, even the Shepards know that. Two men in uniforms, the fuzz._

"_What the hell did you do now, Dallas?!"_ _I hissed at him._

"_I didn't, swear to God and you know I would admit if I did." That was true, Dally found pride in that record of his though I don't know how._

_Walking swiftly to the door I plastered a smile on my face, but to be honest I felt dread in my core. I didn't realize that was what I was feeling at the time but I know now._

"_Are you one of the sons of a Mr. And Mrs. Curtis?" One asked coldly._

"_Yes?" The dread festering like larva in my stomach, I swallowed, the gang quiet for once and waiting, my two little brothers at my sides._

_The other police officer cleared his throat and looked at me apologetically, "There was and accident and...." I didn't hear the rest, I knew they were gone._

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock silently apologizing to my parents. I never felt this horrible in my life, the guilt and worry.

The worst part was the look on his face, another image that will be forever ingrained in my head. The wide wild eye expression, the betrayal so clear on his young face that even I saw it.

Pony has gotten so hard for me to read, which only added to the rift in our relationship, but I saw him crystal clear after I hit him. Nobody ever hit him in our family.

I guess I'm usually the first for everything anyway, I thought bitterly. First born, first to graduate from highschool, first to grow up. Maybe that's the problem I do everything to fast I miss the small things.

The door burst open revealing Johnny, breathing hard.

I shared a look with Sodapop and without a word he stepped toward Johnny speaking softly, calmly. He always had a knack for helping people and seeing where they're coming from.

If it had been anyone else but me who hit Pony, Soda would have creamed 'em. Of course he just said he understood. I wish he'd been mad at me, I deserved it for what I did.

"You gotta call 911," He huffed out. "Socs attacked me and Ponyboy, he's in the park hurt, hurt real bad."

My world froze for a minute, before I turned to call an ambulance. The rest of the night blurred by. All blurred by except what I didn't want to remember, Pony lying there hardly conscious half moaning and crying from pain. Two horrible images for me to remember for the rest of my life in one night.

I broke down crying as soon as I saw him, I hadn't cried since before my parents died.

A small taunting voice stayed with me as we all waited at the hospital.

_Look, what you did. Look, what you did. Look, what you did. Look, what you did._

I looked at the sleeping faces of my family around me. They knew everything, including why Ponyboy ran, they weren't mad at me either.

"I didn't mean too." I whispered to no one, a single lone tear ran down my cheek, I didn't bother to whip it away.


	5. What happens in a bedroom at Buck's

*Don't own anything.

Please excuse my mistakes, and thank you for all your reviews. WARNING: Language a little more coarse this chapter thanks to Tim Shepard and Dallas Winston.

Sunkissedchris

(JPOV)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I didn't bother to knock on Buck Merril's door, I doubted anyone would hear the knock anyway with Hank Williams blaring and all. As I walked in, I was immediately hit with the stench of old alcohol and smoke, it also smelled like a few different drugs were mixed in with the smoke.

Why would Dally, scratch that, anybody, wanna hang here. It's disgusting.

I saw Tim and his gang hanging out in a corner, Tim looked as if he was just in a fight and they were all getting ready to leave. The Shepards were hardly my favorite people to be around, they played by their own rules, of course they always had my back and me theirs but, they scared me.

The rage that motivated me to get here fast was now more a simmer but, it was enough to keep me from wasting time and ask Tim where Dal was instead of wondering around looking for him.

"Hey Tim, you know where Dallas is?"

Laughing, "Yea just gave the grease a good beating." He grinned like a cat who was watching the mouse struggle before he ate it.

"Well where the hell is he?" I knew it was the wrong person to let my frustrations leak out to but I couldn't help it. My hands were shaking from not only the anger at the Socs, but myself, not to mention the guilt...Shaking my head, I looked to see Tim staring at me.

"You get into a fight yourself, Johnny? If your looking for help to get some revenge, I'll gladly help."

"No. I need Dallas. Me and Pony got jumped in the park and he's in the hospital, everyone is probably there now."

"Shit, those fucking good for nothing dickfaced.....!" Somewhere amongst the names I caught, "Is he gonna be all right?"

"I dunno." I whispered, looking at my feet.

"Shit. Dally's upstairs in the third door on the left, kid."

"Thanks."

I ran up the stairs, silently cursing myself for letting Tim rant for so long. Pony will pass away from old age before I get there, and immediately cursed myself again for letting my mind wonder anywhere near the idea of Ponyboy dying.

Without thinking, I barged into the room Tim told me I could find Dallas.

"Who the _fuck_?! What the hell do you want?" Dallas hissed coldly. I didn't even think what could of been going on in a bedroom at Buck's in the dark. Light flooded my vision, I blinked.

"Johnnycakes? What are you doing here?" Dally stood in front of me shirtless, I could see his ribs were badly bruised if not cracked, I guessed he could thank Tim for that.

"Pony's in the hospital and the gang's all there, and it's bad Dal." Once again my emotions took a swing, fear and sadness choked me up.

A second later Dal was shoving me out the door and pulling a shirt on, he hadn't stopped swearing. He knew the only way Pony would be in the hospital was if a Soc got a hold of him, and he knew the bruises coloring my skin was from the same fight.

"What the hell happened, who did what and what the fuck were you two dumbasses doing out so late?" Dallas voice cracked like a whip in my direction, demanding answers.

"There was five of 'em. It was those girls from the Nightly Double boyfriends, they brought a few friends. They were drunk and wanted to teach us a lesson for hanging out with them girls, wasn't like me and Pony were gonna do nothing with them." I ranted nerves making me talk more than usual and I felt like I had to tell someone the whole story before I exploded from all that was whirling in my head.

I swallowed. "Anyway we were in the park 'cause Pony got home real late and Darry got so mad he hit him, and Pony came and got me and we took a walk in the park, Pony needed to cool off a bit. They tried to drown Pony and he did pass out, and when he was out all five came after me and they pulled a switch and I pulled mine."

I shivered as my mind raced ahead and replayed what happened next, I starred out the window but I was seeing a completely different scene than the buildings rushing by. "Pony woke up but no one noticed, until he lunged at Bob who had the blade and the one guy yelled to look out, Bob whirled around and got Pony in the side."

"I ran to the Curtis' and got Soda and Darry, Dar got the ambulance. We got there and he bled a lot and was mostly unconscious. Soda and Darry and me broke down, he looked so bad, so little and broken." My voice sounded small and afraid, like a child by the end of my explanation. I glanced at Dallas' face, it was unreadable and I didn't know if that was good or bad.

I was happy because if Dallas Winston of all people started to worry, I might have a panic attack. Darry and Soda's faces as they stared at Ponyboy, Two-Bit's voice drained of humor as he told me he'd meet me at the hospital, and Steve's usually cocky smart ass attitude broken due to hate, anger and worry lacing through his voice on the phone were horrible enough.

Dallas was silent and finally said, "Pony's tough, he might be small but he's tough. He's a Curtis and has all the drive and fight Soda and Darry do, even if it ain't as obvious. The kid will be alright." You had to know Dally to hear the doubt laced in with the cool exterior.

I told Dallas to pull over and got sick.


	6. Disgusting brown colored drink

*I do not own the Outsiders.

Excuse any grammatical errors and thank you all for your review and reading my story.

(DPOV)

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I was sipping a disgusting brown colored drink the hospital named coffee. I don't know how they make people feel better with gross food and a bad atmosphere.

I read somewhere that colors can have an affect on a person, I bet there was a color that was suppose to make people feel good. Red was for angry, purple was suppose to make you sleep better, I don't remember anymore. Where'd I read that?

Ponyboy's psychology paper for health. Damn it and here I am trying to focus on something else. For the past three hours I have tried to think about anything besides the situation at hand, it works for two minutes and somehow comes right back to Ponyboy.

Dallas and Johnny showed up together a little while after Two-Bit and Steve. I was worried about Johnny. He'd been white as a ghost when he came in, I thought he'd have gained a little color back but he hadn't. That last jumping had scarred him in ways that couldn't just be taped up or stitched, I hope last night hadn't made it worst.

I hope the Socs didn't scar Pony. I hope I didn't either. How the hell is he ever going to forgive me. The gang all told me that he would, even Johnny had given me some reassurance. Personally, I wasn't as sure as them. Only Soda had seen that look he gave me.

_Sigh._

I looked over at the gang, all I had left, all I lived for. Soda's head was in Steve's lap, sleeping but not peacefully. His brow was knitted together and his legs were pulled to his chest.

Steve had fallen asleep after Soda, his head rested on the wall behind him. He was going to be sore later. Dallas was sprawled in the chair next to me, his eyes were closed but I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

Two-Bit was on his back on the ground. He looked stupid. I would have laughed at the site of him, with one arm under his head and all his limbs going in different directions, if I had been anywhere else but here.

Johnny was asleep, finally. Kid might be quiet and usually just goes with what you say, but he could be right out stubborn. He'd caught us all by surprise last night.

Flashback

"_Hey, y'all hear anything about the kid?" I glanced up to see Dallas Winston in front of me. Dal can be hard to find, but I guess Johnny knew where to look. Johnny, white as snow, stood a few steps behind him._

_Dallas was still staring at me for an answer. Before I opened my mouth Soda answered for me, "No, they won't tell us anything."_

_Steve and Two-Bit's antics weren't working with me. Both were telling each other off in very colorful ways. The only reason I hadn't knocked their heads together was because it was distracting Soda, that was until Dally said something._

"_Hey Johnnykid, you alright? Your looking a little pale, try and catch some shut eye," I turned to look at the rest of the gang, "That goes for you guys too. I don't want you getting us thrown out of here."_

_Mockingly indignant Two-Bit cried, "Do you think I'd really do that to you, Dar?" I rolled my eyes at his act._

_I turned back to Johnny who was seated next to Dally, "Really kid, you haven't slept tonight."_

"_Neither have you." It wasn't one of Johnny's quiet replies, it was a right out snap. "I ain't tired." He added quietly. The entire gang was staring at him, they all saw the flash of defiance, anger, and the stubborn set to his jaw. I hadn't seen that in him before._

_So quiet, I knew I was the only one who heard Soda say, "Pony is his best buddy, I can't imagine watching that happen to Steve and not being pissed or wanting to go to sleep when I don't know what's gonna happen." I barely nodded, forever understanding Sodapop._

I looked at the clock for the millionth time, unsurprised to see that the minute hand had only moved two notches since I last looked at it.

Through the double doors of the emergency room entrance I could see shades of oranges, pinks, and yellows drifting into the dark blue sky, stars slowly disappearing as the sun came up.

The door near the nurse's office opened too, a middle aged man with graying hair walked towards me.

(Third Person POV **A/N** I was going to stop here, would have been a good cliff hanger, but you've all been waiting long enough, will Pony die or not?)

Darry shook Soda awake. Soda woke with a jump and ended up on top of Two-Bit who was on the floor, waking Steve who swore, and their noise woke Dally and Johnny who hadn't been able to fall into a deep sleep.

Darry was a little embarrassed when he saw Dr. Mark Jobson laughing at all of the boys, especially the two laughing on the floor.

Soda saw Darry wasn't laughing and followed his gaze and met the doctors. Bounding to his feet, the humor was soon drained from everyone. Serious expressions making their way onto the six boys faces.

"I'm looking for a Darrel Curtis?"

"That's me, sir." Darry stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Mark Jobson. Most people just call me Dr. Mark though. I'm here to discuss your brother Ponyboy's condition."

Dr. Mark was about to continue but Soda was too impatient, he only needed to know one thing. "Is he going to be alright?"

Turning, the doctor looked at the boy with golden hair and a worried face, he'd read the Curtis's file and guessed this was the middle brother Sodapop. He liked the strange names these children were given, he always liked something a little out of the ordinary. A shame that their parents weren't here, though it looked like they had strong ties to the young men that now all stared at him.

"Yes."

The relief was tangible. The golden haired boy looked stuck between running around and yelling or sitting down and sobbing. The other brother had an almost child like look, a strange expression on a twenty year old's face, especially considering he was rather large. He looked like the child who stared at his first Christmas tree, carefree, joyful, like he was the luckiest kid ever. The others around the doctor all sagged back into their chairs, they could get through anything as long as Pony was okay.

Darry turned toward the smiling doctor. "I was his surgeon. He gave us quite a scare when he came in, he lost a lot of blood, but he pulled through. The blade had punctured his intestine but we were able to sew that up, we had to crack one of his bottom ribs in order to do so. He has an IV, we're giving him blood, but he should wake up soon. Most likely he'll want to be put out again. The near drowning didn't cause any damage, no damage was permanent. He'll be in a lot of pain for a week or two, then it'll become bearable." The young men all took this with stoic faces.

"He's extremely lucky, if he'd gotten here any later he probably would of died, almost did." The doctor looked at Darry with knowing eyes, at the mention of how close Pony had come to dying, his bright smile dimmed a little.

Darry sighed, looking older than he had a moment ago, "Thank you so much Dr. Mark, thank you."


	7. Save the nurses from TwoBit

*Don't own the Outsiders.

How about a change, lets hear from someone new.

(Steve's POV)

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Who knew when the doctor said Pony would wake up soon, that soon could mean hours? Doc was talking to a bunch of teenaged guys, most of which have non-existent patience, and he told us hours meant soon, bullshit.

Me and Two-Bit went to the cafeteria to pick up some food, most of it looked worse than school food, I hadn't known that was possible.

The reason why I had to go with Two-Bit was:

1) He wouldn't shut up and Darry was at the end of his patience, we were all happy to know Pony would be alright, I might not admit it but I counted myself in that group, but Darry was still real anxious for him to wake up. He was also worried about last night, I don't know why, my old man hits me all the time, I'm sure the kid could handle at least one hit from Darry considering he made it through that beating from the west side shitfaces last night.

2) Two-Bit was even starting to piss Dallas off.

3) We all were hungry, and all of us could probably use some caffeine, considering all of us got almost no sleep, especially Darry. I saw Darry's mug and I was silently hoping the coffee looked like brown sludge 'cause it was old.

4) Make sure Two-Bit didn't end up in someone's room to do God knows what.

5) To save the nurses from Two-Bit.

6) Make sure he didn't steal anything, and if he did find something to steal that it wasn't from a sick person (Darry's order), and that if he did steal it wasn't important.

As you can see there were lots of reasons to go with Two-Bit, I know I could think some more up too.

For the first time pretty much ever we all sat together in silence. The only reason it was silent was because Two-Bit was stuffing his face. I was worried about Soda though, he was real quiet and I could tell his head was somewhere else, he wouldn't leave that kid's side neither.

Johnny was right next to Soda and Darry. He'd surprised me last night with his little outburst, I didn't like the fact that I was taken by surprise so much last night. Johnny looked like shit and I'm sure he felt like it too. He had a large bruise on the left side of his face, his pants had blood on 'em, he looked exhausted, Soda's clothes were huge on him, and he was in a desperate need of a shower. Not to mention I think he felt bad for what happened last night, though it wasn't his fault. I'd have to make a point to talk to him about that later.

I glanced at Soda who was nibbling at a chocolate muffin with chocolate chips and drinking chocolate milk. Any other time that thing would have been gone. It's a known fact no Curtis can resist chocolate. Yeah, Soda was shook up bad by this.

_Sigh_

I need to get him alone and talk to him too.

Ponyboy. I'll admit it rocked me a little to see how shitty he looked. He was laying perfectly still, too still, it wasn't natural for him. He might be quiet but he always listened, you can watch his expression change or him fidget around as he thought. He was so white I would have thought he was dead if it wasn't for that beeping sound from the machines and the friggin' drip sound from the IV. Bruises peeked out from the sleeves of the hospital gown he'd been changed into, I guessed they were from the dicks that held him under.

The thought made my blood boil. The gang has some hunting to do, this was too far.

The steady rhythm of the machine that measured Ponyboy's heart rate gently took on a stronger faster rhythm. All our heads snapped towards him, I saw his hand twitch.

(PPOV)

I heard a sigh and some ruffling around me, a drip and beeping sound. I felt like I was kind of drifting and I couldn't really get a grip, something happened, didn't it?

Then I felt it.

_Holy God, have mercy on me._

Something felt tight around me, but that wasn't the real problem, my side hurt. Sparks of pinching pain ran through my side.

_What the hell happened to me?_

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them, who put the sun in my room?

A gentle voice near me said, "Too bright Pony?" Soda. One small blessing, he was here, he could tell me what's going on. I nodded a little, my head felt detached from my body, I didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"There ya go, Pony." Two-Bit? I opened my eyes again and the whole gang was staring at me. It was freaking me out even more. They all looked real worried, I looked at them, afraid.

"What happened?" I croaked, my voice sounded weak and scratchy. I felt real tired even though I'd just woken up, God it hurts. If it was only Soda or Johnny here right now I'd cry.

"Don't ya remember Pony? You got jumped last night with Johnny." Soda stared at me and I saw Dal leave. I glanced around and a second too late I realized I was in a hospital room, the annoying beep and drip was an EKG machine and an IV.

I glanced away fighting panic, everything was real fuzzy, why can't I remember?

Breathing feels like a piece of hot steel where my ribs are suppose to be. I didn't realize I'd closed my eyes until Darry asked, "Pony, baby?" I felt Darry's rough hand on mine, I shivered, I was freezing.

I looked at my brothers, "Hurts."

A nurse walked in behind Dally, thankfully stealing the attention away from me so I could try to understand.

"I'm nurse Lindy, how do you feel, Ponyboy?"

I automatically said the first thing that came to mind, "Like shit." I whispered half scared, confused, panicked, and in some serious pain. Yeah shit summed that up right. Two-Bit was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh, I don't curse much seeing how I don't talk enough to do it, so I guess he found it funny.

The gang shot him glares that sobered him up quick.

"Don't worry hun, this will fix that up, you just rest." What ever she put in the IV worked fast, sleepiness was already winning, I fought it, I was still waiting for the answers I wanted.

Soda watching me said, "Don't fight it, you needa rest I'll be here when you wake up and I'll answer your questions okay?"

I don't know if I nodded, I meant to.


	8. I need a smoke and I need one now

*I don't own the Outsiders.

Hey readers I just wanted to let you know I wrote a one-shot called "Two-Bit's Minnie," I'd love for you all to give me some feedback on it, so go check it out! Once again thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. Lastly, the language is a little courser this chapter.

Sunkissedchris

(JPOV)

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_I knew I couldn't talk them out of it._

The gang were all determined to beat the crap out of the Socs who jumped me and Ponyboy. They didn't want to wait for the rumble on Friday either, too personal. I knew it was a lost argument the minute I saw Soda's face, fury twisted his features every time anyone mentioned those guys.

Therefore, I'd spent the last hour getting interrogated by the gang as I sat on the couch in the Curtis' livingroom. What do they look like? Do you know their names? How big were they? Who had the switch? Why'd they want to jump you guys at all? Same questions a hundred times. The interrogation was making me nervous. I didn't like thinking about what had happened just a couple nights ago.

_I need a smoke and I need one now._

This was the first time we had left Pony alone. He'd slept all day and I think the few times he did wake up, he didn't even realize who he was talking to or what he was talking about. The medicine they gave him made him high.

I have to admit, Pony says some really hilarious stuff when he's high. Two-Bit tried joking with him, the jokes were so bad I can't even think about them without feeling dirty, were completely lost on Pony. He was so out of it.

One of the funnier things that he said was when he was cursing out his health teacher, he was so mad at him all because his teacher always stressed how bad drugs were.

_Flashback (earlier the same day)_

"_What a lying son of a bitch." The conversation ceased, we all were looking at Pony, I was nervous he was going to start chattering about the other night. I really didn't want to think about that yet or the fact he'd almost died._

"_Who?" Soda asked, everyone thinking he was talking about the Socs._

"_Mr. Howard." Pony looked really annoyed._

"_Your health teacher?! Why in the world are you thinking about him?" Darry looked at him like he had grown a second head right before his eyes. _

"_Because he's a liar. He tells us all how bad drugs are, and he sure as hell doesn't know what he's talking about. Morphine is the best fucking thing that ever happened to me and he tells us how bad drugs are! Either he's a lying son of a bitch or doesn't know anything, who the fuck does he think he's kidding? These drugs are great!" He looked so pissed and disgusted about his teacher by the end of his speech._

_I burst out laughing._

What he said hadn't been that funny but how out of character he was acting was. Pony doesn't curse much (Darry would cream him anyway) and he's almost as quiet as I am, so to hear him so wound up 'cause he thinks drugs are fantastic is, well he will be hearing of it for a long time as long as Tow-Bit and Steve are around.

Not to mention Pony thinks drugs are the dumbest thing a person can do, excluding cigarettes though.

I could hear the gang talking about different strategies they were going to use tonight. If Ponyboy finds out he is going to flip. I knew it'd be bad if he found out, hell there is no if about it only when, someone will slip up.

I know Pone wouldn't want any of us going after those guys. The fact they hurt him so bad would seem like a good enough reason to stay away from those bastards but, that fact only encouraged his brothers, Dally, Steve (surprisingly who was the one who brought this all up tonight), and Two-Bit.

I didn't know whether to go to the hospital to stay with Pony and wait for 'em all to come back and tell me what happened or to go with 'em tonight.

I knew I wasn't ready to face them Socs yet, I was going to the hospital, where every time I looked at my best buddy I knew I would feel guilty 'cause this isn't what he'd want.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(SPOV)

I was going to beat they're fucking asses to the moon.

I was so mad, I was right out furious. I hated whoever did this to Ponyboy. No one touches my baby brother and gets away with it. The thing I was worrying about tonight wasn't the actual fight, we would win, I had enough fight in me to win single handedly, not to mention Darry was itching to beat someone up just as bad as me.

I was worried about what Pony was going to think about this. He could do real well in a fight and stuck up for those he cared about, but he wasn't too fond about unnecessary violence. The gang and I may believe this is necessary but Pony wouldn't, especially since the rumbles on Friday.

I knew Johnny was against this too. I wasn't sure if he was against it 'cause he was worried about us getting hurt, which I know he is scared of them shit Socs, or if he was worried about the same thing I was worried about, Pony not liking this.

Oh well, if Pony gets mad, he'll get over it and those Socs deserve everything they get and then some.


	9. Damage Done

*I don't own the Outsiders and I don't own Mickey Mouse or his friends.

(DPOV)

............................................................................................................................................................

A bitter, grim, satisfaction ran through me as I ground the good for nothing Socs's face into the gravel and dirt. All the hurt, pain, fear, and right out horror they put Pony, Soda, me, and the gang through, I used to fuel my anger. Believe me, there was a lot of anger.

When I was finished with my guy I straightened out and looked around. I wasn't surprised to see the assholes running like chickens without their heads. I saw the fear on their faces when we pulled up. They tried to act all innocent and talked down to us asking what made us think we could step within five feet of them, then they saw the smiles. The hard, cold, "I hate you" smiles we all had on our faces.

Considering how messed up they're faces looked now, they won't have a reason to smile for a long time, not that they'd be able to if they wanted to, we could cause a lot of pain when we wanted to.

"You all good?" I gave them all a quick glance over. Two-Bit was nursing a busted lip, Soda looked fired up but otherwise okay, which impressed me, Steve had a wrist that might need to be looked at, Dally looked alright except a bruise that was forming across his jaw, and I'd taken a few hits but I was alright. I balled my hands into fists to keep them from shaking from the aftermath of the adrenaline rush.

The damage on us was nothing compared to the damage we caused on those Socs, I was excited to see what us Greasers would do on Friday night at the rumble.

I allowed myself to flash one of my rare grins at the rest of the gang, they were all hooting and hollering how great we were.

I was already feeling a bit anxious to get back to Ponyboy, but everyone needed a breather before we stepped into that white hell.

I have no clue what Pony has remembered from the other night. The doctor said they're was a chance he might not remember due to trauma, also the drowning could have had a small effect, but the doctor doubted it. He's been so out of it from the drugs, I really have no clue what's going on in that head of his, I usually don't anyway, but it's bugging me more than usual. That thing about his health teacher had really thrown me.

We all headed back to the house to clean up and get some grub.

As I passed through the door the yelling dimmed and I saw a pair of gray/green eyes starring back at me in betrayal.

...........................................................................................................................................................

(PPOV)

I opened my eyes and blinked as I looked around the dark room. A small television in the corner was the only light, Mickey Mouse danced across the screen with some of his friends.

I looked over and saw Johnny munching on a bag of chips from a vending machine I'm sure. He didn't notice me waking up, even when the bed squeaked as I shifted a little bit, I gritted my teeth as pain washed over me like a tidal wave, ugh at this moment I almost wished I'd gone ahead and died.

"Hey Johnny, what are you still doing here?" My voice sounded better than the last time I woke up, or was compsred to the first time I mean, I think I woke up after that.

He turned around, "You alright, Pone?" No, I wanted to say, it hurts, and I now remembered what happened the other night, what landed me here, I shivered.

"Pony?" I looked up at Johnny, he looked real worried.

"Just freezing, but I figure there's not much more we can do about that." I had a mountain of blankets on me, I smiled, "I think I must've said that before, glory where'd all these quilts come from?"

He chuckled, dragging the chair over next to me. "You sure you don't need anything?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing watching cartoons without sound? That can't be too interesting, you can't even lip read what they're saying."

"I didn't wanna wake you up...I don't think I could lip read whether it's a human or not, Pone." I chuckled, then grimaced at the amount of pain just laughing caused.

"Whoever said laughing was the world's best medicine, was never stabbed in the rib cage." Johnny smiled a little but he still looked worried, maybe even a little nervous.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they, Johnny?"

"Naw, I'm fine, we all just been worrying about you."

"I'll be fine." I sighed.

"I didn't know if you remembered the other night or not. The doctor said you might not remember due to trauma, I was hoping you might not." He said the last part almost inaudibly.

"I just remembered now, I was too messed up when I woke up before. I don't know what's going to happen with me and Darry. When do I get out of this place? And how many times did I wake up? Did I say anything? I can't remember."

He starred at me in silence for a second, a small smile playing at his lips, then I realized his shoulders were shaking from laughter. "What?" I demanded.

"Pony, you say some funny stuff when your high. You were cussing out your health teacher 'cause he said drugs are bad, you couldn't get over how great you felt on the morphine, you even wanted to get up, and you got pissed at your brothers when they told you no. You told them off at that point and Two-Bit's jokes were dirtier than ever and you didn't understand a single one." Johnny didn't bother to hold back the laughter anymore, I was too stunned to speak for a minute.

"Well at least I had a good time! Even if I don't remember it." I felt a slight blush redden my face, I hadn't even realized I had an audience as Johnny told me what was going on.

I looked to see everyone holding in their laughter, they were all looking at me but I couldn't really see them 'cause they were all in the shadows. They couldn't hold it in any longer and they all burst, I knew I was turning the color of a tomato.

"Yeah, yeah, so what if I was a little off when they gave me the drugs." I set my jaw.

Soda came and sat down on the bed at my feet and patted my leg, "It was just really funny hearing you go off, Pony." He grinned at me, a crazy grin that made it hard not to grin back, I failed miserably.

Then I saw Dally's face.

"Dal, did you get into a fight?"

"What do you think, kid?"

I was glancing at them all, they're postures, most of them wouldn't meet my eye either. Then it clicked, the only reason my brothers would have left me here.

"You didn't! You guys went after them Socs didn't you?! Like it's not bad enough I'm hear, and you go out and fight 'em. Not to mention I don't get to go to the rumble and you guys do, yet you still went after them! What the hell were y'all thinking!?" My voice was raised a few notches by then end, were they trying to get themselves beaten or worse killed? What about the rumble, they could've gotten too hurt to fight.

I glared at them. No one met my eyes or even looked at my face, except Dally.

"This was too personal, kid. They could have killed you and Johnny, they needed a taste of their own medicine. Plus Friday is a bit away, we needed to blow off steam." I just glared at Steve in response.

"Hey Soda, Pony's got your glare." Two-Bit pointed at my face.

I glanced at Johnny, who was looking at his feet, "You knew they were gonna do that too, didn't you?"

"Yeah." I sighed, I knew I couldn't blame Johnny. He knew I wouldn't have wanted this and would have said something against it if he'd thought it do any good. I bet Johnny didn't even want them going after those Socs. Soda would know too, he was probably too mad though. I shook my head.

"Aww, come on, don't be mad at us, Pony, we were only giving them what they deserved." I glanced at Soda and Darry, who was now standing behind Soda. I still couldn't believe he hit me, but he sure had a weird way of showing he cared, like beating a Soc up for me, he wouldn't do that if he didn't care right?

I glared still and looked at Steve but mostly Darry as I said this, "You all say I don't use my head, but you go after the guys who ALMOST KILLED ME and find that a good idea? What are you all thinking? You could have ended up in a bed next to me." I shook my head again.

"I don't see the problem." Two-Bit said, eyes on the silent Mickey. "There was plenty of us, it wasn't a death wish, and how could you expect us to let this go? Don't get your undies all tied in a bunch, Pone." He looked over at me. I scowled.

Soda sighed.

"I'm tired, I'll see y'all tomorrow." It wasn't really a lie, I was tired. I was mad at them though, well not so much mad as worried...I didn't want any of 'em to get hurt 'cause of me, though it did feel real good to have people there to stick up for me. I felt Soda's hand brush back some of my hair, and then repeat, I sighed sleepily.

I wasn't mad, but I was worried. Steve was wrong, Friday was too soon.


	10. Memories and Pride

*I don't own the Outsiders.

(PPOV)

This chapter starts off with a flashback, it takes place 2-3 months after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis passed away. Please excuse incorrect grammar.

...........................................................................................................................................................

_I watched from my spot on the couch as Soda danced around the kitchen. Darry was watching from the table, surrounded by bills, shaking his head at what was suppose to be dinner._

"_Hey Pone, I know what you should get me.." I broke Soda off right there._

"_Why should I get you anything?" I tried not to laugh, man if Two-Bit saw me now, I'd end up spending two hours in Two-Bit's poker face training school. It'd happened before, me and Johnny, I shuddered at the memory and didn't even finish the thought._

_Soda grinned at me, "Well if you let me finish, you should get me one of those tall white chef hats all those guys wear, I make you dinner after all." He glanced out of the corner of his dark dancing brown eye._

"_Darry makes me dinner too, I make dinner..."_

"_Yeah but you burn it sometimes and Darry isn't as creative as me."_

"_At least me and Darry's dinners are always edible." I argued. Darry was laughing at us, clearly amused by our banter. _

"_Yeah well....um..in order to get something great I got to try a lot of things. You of all people should know that, like that guy who paints you were telling me about. I bet his first painting wasn't the one he's famous for."_

_I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the kitchen, wearily looking at what he wanted us to eat, "Your comparing that green, cheesy glob to a Picasso painting I was telling you about? Soda, a word of advice, never make a cheesy substance green, it's a turn off." I sniffed and recoiled._

"_Darry, he's trying to kill us! What in the world is this?" Darry came up to my side and stared at it for a good minute._

"_Soda, me and Pone aren't eating that, actually you ain't either, I don't need to deal with you getting food poisoning. Pony, why don't you order some Chinese or pizza, I don't care which. Soda, just clean this toxic waste up."_

_Soda scoffed, though I could see the humor in his eyes, "I worked hard making that." I watched as I dialed the number for some pizza, two large, one cheese, one with sausage, pepper, and onions._

"_Smell it." I told him._

_He rolled his eyes at me, grabbed the bowl and sniffed. His eyes widened, he grabbed a spoon and dumped it into the garbage, it made a plopping sound, yuck, what did he put in that?_

"_Failed experiment number 11." Soda sighed. Darry started in on Soda about not wasting food, and that Soda needed to keep edible food edible. Only in this family do you need to be lectured on keeping food safe to eat._

_Soda playfully insulted, tackled Darry. I laughed as the two of them growled at each other, trying to pin one another but laughing too hard to get anywhere._

_Next thing I knew I was being tickled to death._

I smiled at the memory. It's one of my favorite memories from after my parents dying. One of the first times I'd felt it was okay to be just me and my brothers. The memory might be boring or stupid to someone else, but it represented a lot for me.

_Please, God, let me get that back. I need some normalcy in my life._

I glanced at the clock, it was the first time I was alone in the hospital while I was conscious. At least I wasn't on that heart monitor anymore, if I was the nurses would think something was wrong with me, my heart was pounding hard. I felt nauseous, but I wasn't sure if that was from being worried or the medications, probably both.

I hated not being at that rumble. I knew there was no way I could be there, I was still in a lot of pain, not as bad as it had been, but enough that I couldn't even stand up yet. At least, every time I breath there isn't a ball of fire in my rib cage. I looked at my arm, finger marks curled there way around my biceps. I shivered as the memory washed over me once again.

_Fear, cold, gasping for air but getting nothing but water, cold steel...._

I swallowed bile down. I was scared being here alone. I was scared someone was going to get hurt, despite all the reassurances, despite the fact they can all take care of themselves, despite the fact it was only skin on skin. At the same time, I was pissed. I hated Bob Sheldon and Randy Adderson with everything I have, but I was still terrified of them.

Did they regret what they put my brothers through, Johnny, the gang? Did they even regret what they did to me?

_I don't know the answer to that._

I watched the clock and waited for the gang to return, hopefully everyone in one piece.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(Third Person POV)

The Shepards, Brumly Boys, the gang, and a few other greasers waited for the Socs to arrive. Everyone was tensed slightly and ready for anything. Excitement sparked through the air, humming, everyone's thoughts focused on beating the Socs' faces in bare handed.

They stood strong, proud, and powerful.

The cat like JD on the other side of the lot motioned for one of the largest, Darrel Curtis to come over. They discussed who would start, Darry being the obvious choice, due to size and intimidation factor, the icy blue eyes were a storm tonight, hate, anger, pain, and worry for the youngest greaser all caused by the Socs, made them colder than usual.

"How's Ponyboy doing?" Tim asked only to make some conversation, or maybe to tell everyone about later, the gang hadn't been around for questioning and gossip was running wild.

"He's going to be fine, he almost died." Darry swallowed. "He's in some pain right now, but hasn't complained about anything, he's tougher than I ever gave him credit for and that's saying something."

A cool chuckle slid from Tim Shepard's lips, tauntingly he sang, "Never underestimate a Curtis, they may beat ya all into dirt if ya mess with their gang." He wasn't exactly a poet, his eyes traveled to Darry's then Dally's.

"I heard you all went after the Socs who hurt him and Johnny?"

"Yeah, beat they're asses, I doubt most of them would be able to come tonight even if they wanted to." Dallas smiled a cruel, bitter smile.

Tim mirrored the gesture, mustangs rolled up, "Let this rumble begin."

Chaos broke out the moment the first punch was thrown at Darry. Fists flew and the air was charged with rage, hate, and enjoyment. The sounds of knuckles breaking against faces, the ripping of clothes, and swears and insults from everyone, filled the air.

Sodapop and Steve doubled up, taking on three Socs, they made it look effortless, each swing for Soda and Steve represented every second those guys held the youngest greaser under the water, every time Johnny got scared from nothing because of what they did to him, for those hours they didn't know if Pony was going to live or not, and every heartache they'd been put through.

Dallas Winston fought without a pause, moving on to the next one, while keeping an eye out for Johnny Cade. The two ended up pairing up and taking out Soc after Soc. Johnny was scared before, but now he fought as well as anyone his size could, he felt proud as he broke the idiot's nose.

Two-Bit and Darrel both fought aggressively, never hesitating, always following through. Both found a small amount of joy was brought with each swing, a feeling of victory as they advanced to the next Soc.

"They're running!"

Some greasers may have been beaten, broken, and bleeding, but it was worth it to see the West side rich kids run. They have a lot of things, but they couldn't win the rumble and no amount of money would change that, and they couldn't steal the greasers' pride.

Tonight the greasers would celebrate who they are.


	11. Life hurts, but you keep on going

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews. I appreciate you taking the time and I love the feedback.

(SPOV)

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The suckers ran!!!!

"Whooo hoooo!!!!" I cheered as I ran up the steps of our front porch. I was still pumped up after the rumble.

None of us had been hurt too badly. Steve busted his ribs though, but I helped him get to the house, we just had to go kinda slow. That's okay though, 'cause he's my buddy and I like helping out my buddies.

The rumble had let me blow off a lot of steam and I felt better than I had in a week. I'd been real worried about Pony, even after the Doc told me he would be all right. I still can't stand the fact he's in so much pain, he hides it well, but we all see it.

_Sandy_

I can't believe she cheated on me _and_ got pregnant, I just can't. I also can't believe she took off to Florida. It hurts a lot when you trust someone and they betray you, I'd never had that happen before, at least not to this level. The worse part is, I don't know if it was a one time mistake and she's suffering the consequences, or if she'd been cheating on me the whole time. I don't know if I want to know the answer.

I shook my head, I didn't want to ruin my mood. Plus, the one night I'd stayed alone with Pony, he was still sedated, I'd cried that whole night. I cried for my brother and for Sandy.

_What a shit of a week._

I bet Pony will be able to shed some light on my relationship problem, he might not be dating yet, but he was good with advice. He was sensitive and understands a lot about people, he'd be good to talk to about this.

I hope he hasn't been worrying all night.

"Soda, you need any fixing up?" I glanced at Darry.

"No, I can take care of myself, look at Steve's ribs though." I looked at Steve's lanky figure on my couch, he had an arm thrown over his eyes, I knew he had to be in a lot of pain, busted ribs were no fun.

I hopped into the bathroom and grinned in the mirror, I washed my hands and face, taking off my dirty clothes, I through them into the corner of the bathroom. Darry will yell at me for that later, oh well I always can get out of trouble with him.

I bounded back into the living room, clad in only a pair of boxers.

Everyone was slowly relaxing, Two-Bit with a bear in hand, Dal was in the arm chair, Johnny was sitting on the floor in front of the television, Dar was looking after Steve like I told him to.

I'd seen Johnny going after them Socy jackasses tonight with Dal, I'd been impressed, I knew he was tough, considering what he goes through in his own home was enough to qualify him as tough, but man he can fight when he wants to. He held his own real well in a fair fight.

I bounced over and sat next to him, "Johnnycakes, you kicked ass tonight! Man I was impressed, I always knew you were tough but damn kid."

He smiled at me, blushing a little at the bit of praise I'd just given him, "Thanks, Soda." I ruffled his hair, he frowned and immediately fixed it.

"You know bud, if you want to go see Pony, your gonna have to put some clothes on or them nurses will have a heart attack. Not to mention the Doctors will probably haul you off to the looney bin." Steve was smiling at me, I could see the pain in his eyes, and he shifted his gaze to glare at Darry, when he poked Steve.

"I know that, doesn't mean I can't show off here though." I laughed at myself, the others shaking their heads at me, I grabbed some aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and a glass of water.

"Here you go, Stevie."

"Thanks, man."

I fixed myself up as best as I could, I didn't want to make Pony worry any more than he already was, so I covered up my bruises.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

(PPOV)

I drummed my fingers impatiently. I tried to pay attention to the television, but how could I? I don't even get to fight in the rumble that was called because of me. They couldn't have waited a couple weeks for me. I growled, anxiety ran through me, making me restless. I knew I should try to sleep some, but I couldn't.

For all I know the gang could be in the emergency room downstairs.

No, I doubt they got hurt so bad they needed to come to the hospital, and if they did it was probably for stitches or something, no big deal.

I drew in a deep breath, forcing my tense body to relax. I then realized how much, the tension was hurting me. My side started to throb steadily, I scowled at the wall, now I might not get any sleep, even after someone comes and tells me how the rumble went.

_Fuck this._

This whole situation was making me moody, the pain and the worrying wasn't helping anything. All I do is lay here, why can't I lay at home? Why do I have to stay here? It smells like bleach and a retirement home, there's nothing to look at, even out my window there's only the parking lot, the food's just disgusting and everyone keeps yelling at me for not eating, the t.v. is in black and white and small, not to mention I can't get up to change the channel. If I was at home I could just reach from the couch.

I shoved off the covers that were on me, I'd been hot and cold all day. I'd developed a slight fever, that's okay though, it happens a lot, especially since one of my ribs are broken.

Cold again, I groaned when I had to reach for the blanket, I leaned back panting slightly.

_I'd never felt this helpless in my life._

I heard the door squeak as it opened and opened my eyes, Soda smiled when he saw me. I took in his appearance and decided he didn't look too bad, considering it was a rumble.

"How was it?"

"We beat 'em Pone! They ran like the devil was after them!" For the first time this week Soda looked like himself, he didn't look so worn out and I could tell he was doing everything in his power not to scream.

I chuckled, "Wish I could've been there."

"I know baby, but everyone was asking about you." Soda sat on the edge of the bed.

" I can only imagine the gossip, especially since y'all been here, I bet you haven't told too many people what really happened. Plus I saw that newspaper article..."

"You did? When and who showed you?" He looked irritated, I knew my brothers were keeping it from me, there's been talk about a trial because I ended up in the hospital and almost died. We weren't pressing charges though, didn't have the money even if we wanted to go through all of that, I guess they kept it from me so I wouldn't stress about it.

The only reason this ended up in the paper was because I'm on the track team. I heard a nurse say if me and my brothers weren't so good looking people would have forgotten already. I'd blushed something awful when I heard that, happy no one was in the room with me at the time.

"I don't know, nurses are talking about it all the time, I just asked them if I could have a paper to read."

"You don't gotta worry about anything anyone's saying, Pony. Just concentrate on getting better."

I looked at Soda in annoyance, "I don't have anything to do, I just want to get out of here."

"I know, Ponyboy. You'll be out soon enough, but I'm sure they want you to be able to at least get up and walk a little before you leave."

"Well maybe if they'd let me try."

"You can't even bend over!" Soda was shaking his head at me, he knew I hated it here, but he also wanted to make sure I knew why I had to stay.

I scowled, I didn't need to be reminded about that. "So everyone's all right then?"

"Yeah, the worst is Steve, he busted some ribs, but he'll be fine."

"I hate that people are getting hurt 'cause of me and I wasn't even there when the rumble was called for me."

"I know, but it was one hell of a fight." He smiled and lightly punched my shoulder.

"You know, Soda, I've been worrying about you, you looked like crap this week."

He looked at me wearily, that confused me, what was I missing, "Don't you worry about me any." He settled into the cot across the room.

He looked like he was thinking about telling me something, so I waited patiently. "Sodapop, what is it?"

Sigh, "Sandy took off the day after you got jumped. She went off to Florida because she got pregnant with someone else's baby. I told her I'd still marry her and she told me no."

I felt shocked, I thought Sandy was a real nice girl. I could hear the heartbreak in my brother's voice and I couldn't help but hate Sandy a little. I know Soda wouldn't want me to hate her, but she hurt him.

"Jesus," I shook my head, looking over to Soda. "Well you know, the next girl you find you're falling for will be even better. I know it's rough, but if you think about it, whoever the next girl you're with you'll love even more, it's harder to love a second time, so when you do, it'll just be even better. At least, you have that to hope and look forward to. Though, I'm sorry it turned out like that."

"Thanks, Pone, I'm sorry too." His voice shook a little bit, but I could tell he wasn't crying. "I knew you'd help shine some light on it." He laughed a little.

"Life hurts, but you keep on going."


	12. What's the matter?

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

(PPOV)

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Bored to death, never understood that saying, until now._

All I do is lay here and stare at either the wall or television.

What a lovely _cream_ color my parents have picked for the ceiling, not nearly as bad at the _white_ ceiling at the hospital. I snorted to myself. I glanced at the clock, it was Tuesday and I'd been able to come home Saturday. I'm real happy to finally be home, without all the smells, weird sounds, and revolting food.

Of course, my brothers drove me home and I fell asleep in the back, I don't even know how I got inside. Darry probably carried me or something. Can't say I'd be surprised if I had gotten up and walked myself inside, but I just don't remember.

I shivered, I pulled the blanket up and looked over at the news. Death, tornados, destruction, and war, _yeah that should lighten my mood._

Dr. Mark had told me I could go home as long as I promised to rest and stay in bed for the next week, after that I still have to take it easy but I can move around and actually do stuff. I might be complaining to myself right now, but if I'm honest with myself, I can't really do anything. Every little bump and movement hurts. I don't like taking the pain medication that I came home with, it knocks me out and I'm still tired even after I sleep for eight hours straight from the little pill.

It taken a lot of persistence to get my brothers to go back to work today. They'd been nervous just to leave me here by myself. At the hospital, there were nurses and doctors there if anything went wrong or I needed help, Darry felt like he was leaving me here alone and helpless.

That had made me feel good when he said that.

Either way, Soda had stayed with me yesterday and Sunday they both were home. The winning point of my argument had been that I'd slept the whole time they were home with me. I couldn't believe how much I was sleeping, it'd been over a week since I got jumped and the surgery but I still got tired from nothing.

Two-Bit, Johnny, and Steve were coming here for their lunch, make sure I'm all right, and to make me eat something. We all knew if they didn't come, I'd sleep and never get up for the food Darry had left me. I'd been woken up for every meal I've had the past two days by someone. So, they were coming to make sure I ate.

This morning, Darry yelled at me to eat breakfast, "You'll get better and heal faster if you eat and actually have the food your body needs to fix itself."

Hmph, yeah thanks Mr. Howard. I didn't know eating was good for you at all. Why can't I just eat when I'm hungry? I'll wake up when I'm hungry enough, and I might not be able to do a lot, but I can make a sandwich. I might even splurge and tire myself out by heating up some soup.

I flipped through the channels.

_Bang_

I looked up and saw Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit, and Dally. Steve was shaking his head at something stupid, Two-Bit was still laughing, almost doubled over.

"Do I even want to know?"

Two-Bit opened his mouth, but Steve cut in, "No, you sure as hell don't want to know what this idiot is going on about." He grimaced at me. Johnny sat on the couch next to me and Dally sat in Darry's chair.

"Difficult car ride, Steve?" I laughed at him, then grimaced at the sharp pain it caused.

"Yeah, you could say that." He looked at me and headed into the kitchen, presumably for lunch.

"You all right, Pony? I see laughing still smarts a bit, huh?" Two-Bit was looking at me, concern written on his face.

I scowled, "Quit asking me that, it's the same answer every time."

"Man you are one moody kid. Come on it ain't like you and we've all noticed, what's the matter?"

I looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it really is, "What could possibly be my problem? I get my ass beaten to a pulp, laid in a hospital for a week, now I have to lay here for another week, I'm out of any sports including track practice for four to six weeks, and I have to keep hearing everyone asking me if I'm okay. Let's not forget to mention I'm a fourteen year old who has been told I can't do anything and everyone acts like if they touch me I'll break into pieces!"

"Well, I'd be jumping for joy if I had an excuse to do nothing."

"You do nothing anyway, but if you want some tips from the pro, you could always get yourself stabbed and have a near death experience."

"Shut up, kid. Yeah it sucks and I know your pissed off 'cause you missed the rumble, but you gotta just suck it up. I swear to God you're the only fucking kid who wants to go to school and run for no reason." Dally shook his head, looking at me like I was crazy.

I sighed. "How's it going, Johnnycakes? Any problems at school?" I'd been worried that the Socs might try to hurt him when he's alone or something. It's not like we ever did anything with Cherry and Marcia, they shouldn't be with guys who don't let them make their own decisions. Then again, it's their choice.

He grinned a little, "I think I got it better than you." He waved a hang, motioning to the fact I was huddled in a blanket and wearing sweat pants on a sunny 70 degree(F) day.

I smiled a little, "I was cold."

"Come and get it! I ain't you hoods' mother, thank God!" Laughing everyone headed into the kitchen, "Everything's the same, just grab one." Steve had made ham sandwiches and set them all the counter with Pepsis at the end of the line.

Settling down into my cocoon on the couch, I listened to one of Two-Bit's tales. "So I was telling her how I liked her blonde hair. She flirted and we hit it off and when we left the party we headed back to my truck. I was going to bring her home but she stayed the night and boy.."

"There are kids in the room, Two-Bit." Steve jerked a thumb in my direction.

Glaring pointedly at Steve, "Like I haven't heard it before, especially from him."

"Anyways, my sister ended up walking in, she just about cussed me out. Thank goodness my Ma wasn't home to hear her. I don't wanna have my Ma walking into that, though it was kinda funny with Karen 'cause the look on her face." He stuffed his face with the other half of his sandwich.

"I feel bad for her, she's probably scarred for life now." Dallas laughed.

"Don't complain if you ever walk in on her and some guy, look what your teaching her." We all glanced up to see Darry and Soda, home for lunch too.

A chorus of "Hey Darry and Soda" filled the room. They nodded, Soda messed my hair up on the way to the kitchen. I huffed in annoyance, running my fingers through and then giving up, I needed a shower and some grease.

"Darry, my sister won't be with anyone, I'd lock her up if I ever found her doing anything close to that." I sighed, me and Johnny glanced at each other, both slightly reddened just from hearing the suggestion.

After they all left I fell asleep thinking about what Dally said.

_I could have it a lot worse, being me ain't so bad._


	13. Sweet Sixteen

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

I decided to lighten this chapter up. My other chapters have been full of teen angst and moodiness, so let's cheer up! Reviews would be great, thanks. By the way, I know I'm making this Johnny's sixteenth birthday, and he's already suppose to be sixteen, but I really liked the idea so, just go with it. Italics represent a flashback, excuse grammatical errors.

(PPOV)

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Darry." I waited for my brother to look up at me and finally I was rewarded for my patience, patience meaning shifting from foot to foot and "coughing."

"Can I help you?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes you can, Johnny's birthday is tomorrow and I want to do something for him here. I can't do too much yet, but I think he'd like just having a BBQ and a cake, something low key, obviously I want to get him something."

"That's tomorrow?!" Soda yelled.

A mutter of "shit" and "oops, can't believe I forgot" surrounded me. Everyone came over to the table to discuss what we should do for Johnny's birthday, this included, Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Darry, and me. Johnny had left with Dal a little while ago, hopefully we could get everything worked out before they showed up again.

"Yeah, so I was thinking about just burgers and hotdogs for lunch and..."

"Don't forget the beer, Pony!" I sighed and looked over at Two-Bit.

"You can get the beer yourself, all right?"

He grinned and nodded, "Will that be my only job?"

"If you let me talk, you'll find out. Anyway, we should just make a cake and decorate it, you want to do that Darry or I can?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." Darry said.

"Why can't I do it, I wanna decorate the cake." Soda pouted at me, looking like a child instead of almost 17 years old.

"Because Johnny likes Darry's cakes better, you add too much sugar. Maybe Darry will let you decorate it with those already made icing things." His grin was back on his face when he heard that, I saw Darry shoot me a glare.

"Don't you remember what happened last time I let him decorate a cake?"

I laughed, leaning in towards Darry, I whispered in his ear, "That's why I told him to ask you." I laughed at his scowl again. "Obviously, someone needs to go get all the food and drinks. I know what we can get him too, if we put our money together we can get him a new jacket. The one he's wearing is gonna fall apart any minute, he needs one, and he'll like it. Who wants to bring me to the mall so I can pick one out?"

"Who said you could go to the mall?" Darry said shooting me a stern look, or as I like to call it his "parental glare."

"Who said you get to pick it out."

"Shut it, Two-Bit." Darry said.

"Aw come on Dar, I've been cooped up for two weeks, it's not going to kill me to look at a jacket and pick it out for my best buddy's sweet sixteen." I pleaded.

"Steve, you want to bring him, since you got a car?" I was pleasantly surprised that he caved so easily.

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on him." Steve said lazily, I snorted.

"Okay, I can stop at the store after my morning shift tomorrow and pick what we need up." Darry said, solving that problem, and cutting off whatever smart remark Steve was going to hurl my way.

"Good," I said. "Two-Bit, your other job is to find Dally and tell him about tomorrow, without tipping Johnny off. I haven't brought his birthday up and I'm sure he figures we all forgot with everything that's been going on, so I want you to keep him away until around one o'clock tomorrow, that way we can finish everything here. It can be a surprise." I smiled to myself, I could see the look on his face already, wide eyes, completely shocked, and laughing softly, quietly.

...........................................................................................................................................................

(JPOV)

Two-Bit has been talking to me for hours. I don't know what's gotten into him, it's no secret he loves to talk but my God, this is ridiculous. Today was my sixteenth birthday, I wasn't going to say anything about it though. I know Ponyboy might be a little ticked when he realizes I didn't say anything, but I don't want any of the attention. Of course, Pone may not of forgotten, I don't know since I haven't seen him yet today or anyone besides blabber mouth.

I doubt anyone remembered with everything going on these last few weeks. That's okay though, I don't mind any, I don't want anything, and I really hate all the attention that comes with birthdays.

My stomach growled, I glanced at the cloudy sky above me, wondering what time it is.

"Two-Bit." He kept on talking, I don't think he heard me. "Hey, Two-Bit."

"What ya want, Johnnykid?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm starving, man. I need something to eat."

"Lets head over to the Curtis' then, it's closer than the Dingo anyway."

"Okay." I feel kind of bad eating over there and sleeping over there all the time. I don't want to take all their stuff, I know they all insists, and they don't mind, but still. I shivered a little when a cool breeze brushed the back of my neck. I lit a cigarette and crossed the street.

My mouth fell open when I saw all the balloons, the presents, the cake, and food. The whole gang was there, laughing at my stunned expression. I laughed too, speechless.

"Happy birthday, Johnny. Sweet sixteen, how's it feel?" Pony smiled, slapping me on the back.

"I..uh..Jesus I wasn't expecting this. Thanks, guys." Everyone smiled.

"You should thank Pony, he's the one who reminded all of us." Two-Bit laughed. "Can't be surprised I forgot huh?"

I shook my head. Steve, Soda, and Darry almost immediately started arguing about who was going to BBQ. Pony spoke up, "It should be Darry, the last time Soda and Steve used the grill you guys got lighter fluid on my book and it caught on fire. I still don't know how you managed that, seeing it was on the other side of the yard." He shook his head, I laughed at the memory.

_We were all hanging out in the backyard at Pony's house. We were having a BBQ as a Fourth of July celebration. I couldn't wait for it to get dark, Dallas had gotten some small fireworks we were going to set off later. _

_I always found it funny that this seemed to be the one time of the year where every adult in America told their kids to go play with fire and flammable things. Like those sparklers, I see little kids with those every Fourth of July, it can't be safe for them._

_Steve and Soda were cooking today. It hadn't been too bad except, they got in an argument in the middle of grilling and they burned a whole bunch of burgers and hotdogs. Darry yelled at them and said he'd grill if they couldn't get their act together. He through away the blackened food, luckily he'd bought more than necessary. It's a good thing he thought about that._

_I saw a spark out of the corner of my eye._

_On the picnic table I saw a couple things at once, a flaming object fly out of a screaming Ponyboy's hands, Dally was swearing, a lighter and cigarette in his hand, and Darry running to get the hose and put out the flame._

"_My book is ruined, I didn't finish reading it! It wasn't even mine, now I owe the library! How in the world it catch on fire, Dal lite his cigarette and it caught fire? Did you two idiots get lighter fluid on it!" Ponyboy was pissed and glared at Soda and Steve._

_Darry picked the book up, "How'd you two manage that when the book has been over here? It was over here right?"_

"_Yeah, I left it on the table."_

_Everyone looked at Soda and Steve, in unison they said, "Opps."_

All of us were relaxing, we'd eaten our weight in cake, hotdogs, chips, soda, and hamburgers. All the food was made by Darry, for the safety of all of us.

"Come on, Johnny, open your gifts up."

I was real happy when I tried on the jacket, it'd fit like a glove. It was a nice jean jacket too, it would last me awhile, and definitely cost some dough. They must have put their money together and just added the smaller things. I'd also gotten a few packs of cigarettes, new lighter, and a new black t-shirt.

"Thanks, everybody. I like everything a lot, and I was needing a new jacket."

"Welcome, Johnnycakes."

I sat back and watched Darry clean up, I'd offered to help but they wouldn't let me since it was my birthday. Pony sat next to me, I could tell he was tired, he hadn't slept at all today, so I was sure he was fighting to stay awake still.

I couldn't stop smiling, it's great to know I have people who care so much.


	14. A brother's love

* I don't own _The Outsiders._

Who said everything was okay or maybe it is?

(DPOV)

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I'm trying to read the paper, I have off today, though I have to go work tonight. The television flickers in the corner of my eye, a monotonous voice telling my little brother about the horrors of the world.

"Pony, change the channel or do something else." He glances over to me, obeying. I watch as he turns his head toward the window, wondering what he's thinking about. I always ponder what he can possibly be thinking. I have no clue what he's seeing right now, I see a sheet of rain and lightening outside, how's that interesting? Yet, he continues to look out the window, I feel like I'm missing something. I certainly didn't watch a thunder storm out the window when I was fifteen.

I can tell he's still wary of me. Sure he talked to me about the party for Johnny, but he did that for his best buddy, not because he wanted to talk to me. No, he just knew I was the one to talk to if he wanted something done.

I've been home all day because you can't put a roof on a house in the rain. I got a nod as a good morning and a nod as a thank you for breakfast, otherwise, nothing. He doesn't talk to me, or even acknowledge me other then when its necessary.

It stings. My baby brother is either scared of me, hates me, or is feeling a combination of the two. I've destroyed our relationship and it hurts like hell.

I don't know exactly where things went so wrong. I don't know if it was switching from big brother to parent that did it or if it was something else. I don't like being the bad guy. The brother in me wants to let him stay out and party, but with the state breathing down my neck and my parents counting on me, I can't let him do any of that stuff.

I've been staring at the same paragraph for the past 10 minutes, I sigh as I turn the page.

I can't blame him for hating me. I hit him, I hurt Ponyboy, and I can't just expect him to get over it. We can't act like it didn't happen. I can hope, but doubt, he'll forgive me. Nobody hits him, especially in our family.

I'm suppose to protect him. I promised to protect both Soda and Pony.

Two-Bit told me that Ponyboy felt like I hated him. I don't know how I didn't cry when Two-Bit told me that, it was a strike to my gut. I can't believe he feels I'd give him up if it wasn't for Soda.

I gave college up for my brothers and never regretted the decision. Do I wish I could have gone to college? Yes, of course I do, and I had the chance to let the both of them go to a boy's home or foster care as I went to school. I didn't want to. I wanted my brothers with me, I need to be around them. I know Pony may hate me right now, that may kill me, but not having him around me at all...I can't even imagine it.

I love them both so much. I worry about Soda and Pony, but I worry about my baby brother the most. I know I'm protective of him and so is Soda. He's just so young and I despise the fact he lost so much time with Mom and Dad. I'm scared about how he's going through so much without our parents, and how that will affect him when he's older. I don't want it to cause him to make mistakes. I want to keep him locked up just to make sure he's all right, but I can't do that. I worry when he's late, then I get mad when I find out he's okay. It scares me shitless that I could lose him. I probably have now, just in a way I hadn't thought about.

Sodapop I can handle because he's not so difficult to understand. I know where he is and what he's doing, he's constant, stable. I know Soda well enough to know how he's going to react in a situation, that's comforting.

Ponyboy, however, I don't understand. He's always absent minded, I don't always know where he's going to end up. He doesn't seem to grasp the fact walking home alone is dangerous, I know he's smart, but he doesn't use his common sense. It pisses me off that he's so impressionable and curious too, like that time he tried drinking.

_I walked through the front door, hoping Soda would give me a back rub. I worked all day and then took the midnight shift too. I was sore and tired and just wanted to go to bed. The gang all nodded at me, but I could tell something was off. Why were they all up?_

"_What's going on?"_

"_Nothing." I looked at Two-Bit, he didn't even look at my face, much less meet my eyes when he said that_. _Then I heard it, someone gaging in the bathroom and finally emptying their stomach._

_I glanced around then headed down the hall toward the bathroom, the smell of alcohol and puke hit me, disgusting. _

_The door was cracked, I pushed it open all the way. Soda and Johnny glanced hesitantly up at me, Ponyboy either not noticing or not caring who was in the door way._

_He looked horrible. He was sweaty, groaning over the porcelain of the toilet as another wave of nausea hit him. I was so mad, I saw red._

_I shook my head, "Johnny, you don't gotta watch this." I motioned for him to leave._

"_Soda, how long has this been going on, and who the fuck gave him the booze?" I had to talk over Pony chucking up whatever was still in his stomach._

"_This is the second time he's puked, you're home just in time. I don't know where he got the booze, he probably just went to some party. Not like alcohol is hard to find on a Saturday night. He was home on time, came stumbling in and well basically not too much longer this started to happen." I rubbed Pony's back and Soda wiped his face off._

"_Now see what you get when you drink too much. What's one of the rules I gave you? No drinking. Now why don't you tell me why the hell I come home after midnight to find you drunker than Two-Bit! Do you even know how bad you smell?" He groaned when my voice raised, and he turned his head so he could look at my face. The gang was outside the bathroom, looking in now, wondering the same thing I am. Pony just didn't do this sort of stuff and I was going to make damn sure it stayed that way._

" _I was curious."_

_You got to be kidding me._

"_Curiosity killed the cat." I hissed at him._

"_That must be why they got nine lives, huh?" He laughed at his joke, the gang holding in their own laughter for my sake. I shook my head, great my little brother turns into a comedian/smart ass when he's drunk._

"_Your grounded, I hope you enjoy the indoors."_

I admire him, I've found myself wishing that I could just find a way out of this world, and Pony does that. I love him, but I just don't know how to get through to him, I don't know what to do with him.

"Hey Pony, want to get some lunch at the Dingo? Rains lightening up, we can walk and you can stretch your legs some."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a while."

Maybe I can talk to him, stop by the book store or something on the way back.

We got to work things out.

(PPOV)

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I was surprised when Darry veered off toward the bookstore, I'd been wanting to go here or the library for weeks. I don't mind re-reading some of the same books, but when I started to re-read the same book within two weeks, it was annoying and boring. Of course, I was still too weak to really go anywhere, not that I was allowed to anyway.

Lunch at the Dingo was awkward. I don't know what to say to Darry, we don't have anything in common. Both of us had been tip toeing around each other, neither or us bringing up the night he hit me, but neither of us forgetting it.

I followed behind him, he turned just in time to see the grin spread across my face as we entered the cozy bookshop.

"I can get one?"

"Yeah, I'll just wait over there." He pointed to a large chair in the seating area. I wondered if he knew I could spend hours here? Guess I got to speed it up. At least he wasn't waiting behind me or reading over my shoulder, I can't stand that.

It had to be at least forty-five minutes before I finished reading the descriptions of the books that I thought looked interesting. I struggled between two books, damn.

"You can get both." I jumped a little when I heard Darry's voice right behind me.

"Really?" I looked up at him, hopeful.

He nodded. I cursed under my breath, I guess a little loud because Darry looked at me confused. "You alright, Pone?"

"Yeah, now I don't know how to decide which one to read first." He rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching in amusement. I guess it was kind of funny how my biggest problem at the moment was deciding what book to read first.

As we walked home, I could tell Darry wanted to say something yet, the silence between us just seemed to go on forever.

"You know I love you, don't you?" I was shocked, Darry never talked or said anything like that to me in a real long time. I glanced at his face, it was serious but seemed a little vulnerable.

"I really do. I know you think I don't care, but that's a lie. I never regretted anything. If anything, I've been selfish. There was a chance you could have been sent to a real nice home, a big chance actually, but I couldn't give you up. I couldn't stand the thought of not having you around all the time."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't believe Darry was saying this to me. I guess he knew I was thinking that because he said, "I know I don't tell you that I love you all that often, and I'm probably not going to start either, but you're my little brother and I worry about you. I was worried sick that night when you didn't come home, so when you came home and you were fine and told me you fell asleep in the park, I was so pissed because I was all wound up and worried for nothing. I didn't mean for that to happen and I swear to God it never will again." He was watching his feet the entire time he said this, I stared at his profile in bewilderment.

As I digested what he just said, I felt kinda chocked up. Darry wouldn't have said that unless it was true, even then he wouldn't have said it unless he thought it was necessary. He does care, and I finally felt like everything just might be okay. i felt a load of tension release.

In response to his speech I only had four words to say, "I love you too." He slung his arm across my shoulders, grinning slightly at me.

We both stopped on the porch, watching the clouds part as the sunset.


	15. We all stare at the same sunset

*I don't own _The Outsiders_.

Hey everybody, thank you so much for your support, but this is it. My main purpose for this story has been accomplished and I don't know what else to do. **Please go take my poll **about what story you want me to do next, I have a few different choices. Also, if you haven't already, go read my other stories.

:-) Sunkissedchris

(PPOV)

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I was finally able to get my stitches out today. They'd been annoying and I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about pulling one or the cut getting infected or something any longer. Honestly, I was surprised I didn't have any complications, I just have bad luck.

I felt a lot better, if I did too much my side would start to smart and I'd make sure to rest a little bit. I was no longer sleeping a ridiculous amount of time, probably due to the fact I no longer required the pain medication.

Me and Darry had that heart to heat a week ago, fixing a lot of our problems. I could finally see where he was coming from and he was making an effort to see my perspective. We still had a few arguments, but that was inevitable. After all, he was the parent and I was the kid, there was bound to be a few bumps in the road.

The tension had left the both of us, meaning everything was going back to normal. The gang and Soda had noticed me and Darry were getting along a lot better, they didn't ask about it, but I'd seen their faces when they'd noticed the lack of tension. Me and Darry even fooled around together in a Poker game, he couldn't believe I whipped his butt. I can thank Johnny for my new improved skills, there hadn't been much to do the first couple weeks when I was still recuperating, and Johnny can play one hell of a game.

One of the most surprising things that had happened was when I got a written letter from Randy Anderson.

_Dear Ponyboy Curtis, family, and friends_

_I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry about the entire incident that took place that night at the park. You and your friend didn't deserve anything from us. I know you didn't do anything with Cherry and Marcia, even if you had, we should have never done that. I was drunk, but I won't use that as an excuse. There is no excuse for how we treated you, how I treated you._

_I'm sorry that we caused all of you so much trouble. I know you're probably thinking this letter is stupid, that someone's standing over my shoulder watching me write it, whether it's the girls or my own parents. I swear I wrote this because I wanted to. I would have come and apologized to you and your friend face to face, but your brothers and friends probably wouldn't appreciate that very much. I doubt you'd even give me the time of day, I don't know if you'll even decide to read this or throw it away the moment you see who sent it._

_Watch you and your friend's back because some of the guys are still pissed about your brothers and the others coming after us, and there are many guys still angry about how the rumble turned out. __I can't tell you how sorry I am. _

_Sincerely, Randy Anderson_

I believed that Randy was really sorry, I know that Cherry and Marcia had been really upset about the whole ordeal and both had come down to visit and apologize for their boyfriend's actions. The gang had all thought it was bullshit, but me and Johnny accepted the apology, though it doesn't really change our opinions about Socs too much. Randy, however, I think he's a decent guy.

Otherwise things are starting to go back to normal, something I'd been craving in the hospital, something I hadn't thought would be possible after everything. The gang is as tight as ever, Steve still acts like an ass to me, Dally is still as cold as ever, Soda can't sit still, Johnny's still real quiet all the time, and Darry works too much. Truthfully, me almost dying had scared us all shitless. We were all content to just sit around and talk, relax, and enjoy one another's company. All of us were reminded of what we had.

You would think after losing our parents not even a year ago, we wouldn't need a reminder about how much we have. I suppose we all just get caught up in our own lives and we forgot to slow down and smell the roses.

In a way I felt like I should thank the Socs for what happened that night, the experience has taught me a lot. I appreciate what I have and I don't know where me and Darry's relationship would be if this hadn't happend. Almost dying had given me a new perspective on things.

I also learned one other thing, and I hope I'll be able to get other people to realize it too:

_We all stare at the same sunset_.


End file.
